


ART: Smell of You

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Harry loves reading and cuddling with Draco and gets distracted by his smell.





	ART: Smell of You

**Title:** Smell of You  
 **Artist:** anokaba  
 **Summary:** Harry loves reading and cuddling with Draco and gets distracted by his smell.  
 **Notes:** Just love drawing domestic drarry!

  
[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/nbzzi6htu06c3kw/smell%20of%20you.png?dl=0)


End file.
